With the explosive increase in computer use, both in the home and in the office, visual display terminals are used by many different people in a variety of environments. One problem encountered by users reading the displays from different angles and in different lighting conditions is the difficulty of appropriately positioning the face of the display terminal for ease of reading. A number of mounting mechanisms have been developed for adjusting the position of relatively large and bulky display terminals such as cathode ray tube terminals. However, advances in technology allow the bulky cathode ray tube to be replaced by devices which are much lighter and require less space, such as plasma display devices. The plasma and other flat devices may be installed in a housing unit which is essentially flat and does not have the weight distribution normally found in a cathode ray tube display device. Consequently, the various mounting devices devised for cathode ray tube structures provide no benefit for positioning of the flat devices.
It is an object of this present invention to provide a tilt adjusting mechanism for a relatively flat display device which allows the face of the display device to be conveniently set to any of a number of tilt angles.